


Double Trouble

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Outside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 31The Solo twins go on a spooky double date with the Lyons twins.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Double Trouble

Aria awkwardly tapped her finger on the restaurant table in front of her as her identical twin sister, Kyna, and her boyfriend, Kylo, all but had sex in front of her and her blind date. She averted her eyes as he started to suck her neck.

Next to her, her blind date, Ben (who also happened to be Kylo’s identical twin brother) sat next to her, equally as weirded out by them as she was. He pursed his lips and took a sip of his soda, looking away, loudly clearing his throat.

The couple stopped, shooting Ben a slightly annoyed look. The two couples sat in uncomfortable silence.

“So, Ben,” Kyna said, “I hear you’re quite the artist.”

“Uh, yeah, I draw comics.”

Kyna gave her twin a mischievous look. “You draw comics. Interesting. You know, Aria also draws comics as well. She even drew her own book when we were little.”

Aria rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Ben asked, turning to look at his date. “You drew a whole book?”

“It wasn’t a whole book,” she replied, “just a bunch of crappy doodles in a notebook.”

“My sister, ever modest,” Kyna remarked with a smile.

Aria shot her sister a look.

Their food soon arrived and they ate in relative silence, Kyna and Kylo really being the only ones that tried to initiate conversation.

As Ben and Kylo went to go pay, Aria and Kyna went to the restroom.

“So what do you think of Ben?” Kyna asked.

“He’s nice,” Aria commented as she washed her hands.

“Just nice?” her twin replied. “Come on, he’s great! The two of you have so much in common. You should totally date him.”

“Jeez Kyna, will you relax? I just met him.”

“But he really likes you,” Kyna insisted. “Plus the two of you would make such a cute couple.”

Aria just shook her head. Her younger twin was definitely the more persistent of the two of them.

“I’ll think about it, ok?” she said.

They finished up and headed out to the car where Kylo and Ben where waiting. They got in and drove off in silence

“So,” Ben said, hoping to break the awkwardness in the car, “do you guys want to go to that haunted hayride at Endor Farms? I’ve heard it’s supposed to be scarier than last year’s.”

“That sounds fun,” Aria replied.

“No it doesn’t,” Kyna said with disdain from the front seat. “How about we go explore that abandoned building on the outskirts?”

“How is that a better idea?” Aria asked.

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun,” her sister protested. Kyna gave her a pleading look. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”

“Fine,” Aria sighed.

Kyna smirked. She knew her older twin always agreed to her plans.

A short time later, they arrived at a run-down, dilapidated house near a forest.

“Yeah, this doesn’t look unsafe at all,’ Aria remarked as they climbed out of Kylo’s car.

“Will you stop worrying,” Kyna said as she took Kylo’s hand and started to walk towards the building. “It’s totally safe. Besides, it’s Halloween. Live a little.”

Aria rolled her eyes and followed the group to the front porch. Kylo turned the knob of the door and it creaked open; they walked in. They all took out their cellphones and turned the flashlights on.

The group looked around at the peeling wallpaper and the broken furniture. Kyna led Kylo by the hand to another room, leaving Aria and Ben alone.

They peered into what they assumed was the kitchen. She stepped in a tripped. Ben quickly caught her arm as she stumbled.

“Whoa, you alright?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied as she stood upright. “Just cursing my sister and her insane ideas.”

Ben laughed as she sat down next to a wall. “Yeah, I know what you mean. My brother’s had some really crazy ideas that he’s dragged me into many times.”

“Can’t be any crazier than my sister,” Aria remarked. “Her ideas are so bizarre I wonder sometimes if we’re really related. She once tried to get me to sneak out and go to a certain store the next state over just for a certain make-up set she wanted.”

“Kylo once told me we were going to a bar when we were really going to New York City to just go clubbing. My mom nearly killed us when she found out.”

“Damn,” she remarked with a laugh, “sounds like we’re both the good twins.”

Ben laughed in agreeance. “Maybe that’s why they tried to set us up.”

She nodded. “I mean, it does beat the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“Watching scary movies and eating way too much candy. You?”

“Pretty much the same but pizza instead of candy.” Ben looked down at something invisible. “Um, if you’re not doing anything this weekend, do you, I dunno, want to go see a movie or something? Without our siblings.”

Aria looked at him with a smile. “Sure. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Ben smiled back at her. “Great.”

He held out his hand to help her to her feet. She took it and stood up; she suddenly lost her balance and fell forward, face-planting on his wide chest. She blushed as she pushed herself up. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

Aria averted her eyes, focusing her gaze on Ben’s lips; they were a deep pink and very full. She slowly leaned towards them as did he towards her lips. They soon met, kissing each other deeply.

Ben reached down and lifted her up, carrying her over to the counter. He found a relatively clean space and set her on it.

Aria reached down and undid his jeans. She dipped her hands in and stroked him through his boxers; Ben did the same, rubbing her folds through her panties.

He reached under her top with one hand and palmed her small breasts. She moaned into his kiss at the touch. It felt absolutely heavenly. She shimmied out of her jeans with one hand, letting them fall to her ankles.

He then pushed the front of her panties aside, pulled his erect member fully out of his boxers and rubbed it up and down her entrance, the mixture of their juices making it very slick. Once he was sure it was well-lubricated as it could get, Ben carefully pushed it inside. He moaned.

He started to roll his hips, his penis sliding in and out of Aria’s drench vagina with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he rocked his hips.

“Yes,” she softly moaned, her voice a mere whisper. “Oh God, yes.”

Ben bucked his hips faster. He nibbled on his lower lip as he savored the blissful feeling of her wet sex enveloping his shaft; it was the most euphoric sensation he’d felt in a long time and he was loving every second of it.

Aria just moaned louder as Ben’s length rubbed the walls of her cervix. Each thrust felt better than the last. Before she knew it, she was on the brink.

“I’m gonna cum,” she mewed. “Ah, I’m gonna, I’m gonna… I… I… I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She silently screamed as she climaxed. Her cave twitched hard around Ben’s manhood buried deep in her.

He soon followed. He groaned as he shot ribbons of hot cum deep inside Aria’s pussy.

“Fuck,” he grumbled as he steadied himself on the edge of the counter. “That… that was amazing.”

She just nodded, panting hard as she recovered. She planted a tender kiss on his lips. “Think we’d better get cleaned up before our twins start to come looking for us.”

Ben agreed. They quickly cleaned up as best they could and headed out of the room to search for Kyna and Kylo. They soon found them coming up the basement steps.

“What were you two doing down there?” Aria asked them.

“Just having some fun,” her sister replied. She walked over to her and sniffed her. “And judging by what I’m smelling, you guys did too.”

“KYNA!” Aria exclaimed as Ben turned several shades of red.

Kyna gave her a sly look. “Well, clearly I’m not wrong.”

They headed out of the abandoned house and climbed in their car. Aria reached over and held Ben’s hand, giving him a warm smile. She was very glad she decided to go out tonight.


End file.
